


Rekindled

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Pre-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ratchet and Optimus had been much more than friends once, deeply in love back on Cybertron. Can they ever return to those glory days? Ratchet thinks it’s time to give it a try.





	Rekindled

Ratchet had truly been happy once, but as the never-ending war raged on, he began to forget what it felt like. Happiness, along with hope, seemed like something far away…a distant memory, a fading dream. He tried to cling to the fading vision of a future where the Decepticons were finally defeated. A future where they could return to a peaceful Cybertron and start a new chapter in its history. Rebuild. Heal. Move forward with new purpose on their _real_ home, not this Earth place.

Home.

What had that been like? It was so long ago, practically another lifetime. Ratchet had to dig deep into his processor just to remember his cycle to cycle, mundane life in Iacon before the ‘cons turned the world to slag. In those memories, he found the remnants of true contentment and peace, but it was always tinged with sadness and longing. In those memories, he relived the blissful times with Orion Pax, the unlikely companion he had found all of those stellar cycles ago, the source of both his greatest joy and sorrow.

It all started as an odd, casual acquaintance between two virtually incompatible bots within the stifling caste system, but it grew into so much more. Ratchet had friends in the medical facility, but this had been different. Special _._ He had felt something much more intimate, something that made his spark race. _Love._

He remembered the evenings when he met Orion outside of the Hall of Records after his shift. Orion usually looked so drained and dejected, his gaze downcast. But, as soon as he saw Ratchet waiting for him by the street, his face lit up with joy. They’d head to Maccadam’s Old Oil House to unwind, catching up with eachother’s lives and telling stories over drinks.

On other days, he remembered strolling down the winding streets with Orion, holding servos, enjoying the sights and sounds of the bustling city as the sun dipped below the Maganese Mountains in the distance, bathing the lustrous skyscrapers in its fiery, dying rays.

He remembered sitting atop a high building, staring up at the glittering stars as Orion leaned his helm on his shoulder. He recalled the yearning in Orion’s bright blue optics and the wistfulness in his voice when he talked about the vast world beyond Cybertron and how he dreamt of visiting just _one_ of the Moon Bases.

Often, their get-togethers crackled with passion. Ratchet witnessed an intimate vulnerability to the normally composed, quiet clerk, a side of him that he was sure no one else had seen before. He felt a sense of awe as he made Orion come undone, calling out his name, lost in sweet pleasure. Afterward, Orion reached out and gently touched Ratchet’s faceplate. _I love you,_ he said. _More than you could ever know._

Unfortunately, they were on borrowed time. The relationship that once burned hot and bright, the center of Ratchet’s entire world, fizzled out. They vowed to maintain a deep friendship that continued to this very day, but it wasn’t the same.

Ratchet liked to tell himself that ending it had been for the best, but no matter how many times he tried to move on, he couldn’t. It had left an empty space in his life that couldn’t be filled. It _hurt._ And worst of all? He had broken Orion’s spark.

 ***

Ratchet held back a sigh of relief when Arcee finally surrendered and let Miko, Jack, and Raf join a low-risk recon she’d planned with Bulkhead and Bumblebee. For a horrifying klik, Ratchet was sure he’d be left to entertain the Earthlings and endure their antics for the rest of the day, chasing down Miko while trying to get his own work done.

As soon as the ground bridge closed, he let the rare peace and quiet wash over him. It was downright glorious. He wished the moment could last forever.

“Still haven’t warmed up to our human friends, Ratchet?”

Ratchet spun around, nearly falling over his workstation. His elation quickly turned to embarrassment when he saw Optimus standing there.

“Am I that easy to read?” he muttered. Then, he let out a deep intake. “I’m sorry, Optimus. I know I should be a better host.”

When Optimus walked closer, Ratchet couldn’t find any trace of disappointment or disapproval. In fact, he looked mildly amused. A hint of a genuine smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“No need to apologize, old friend. I want to thank you for being so patient. I know it hasn’t been easy.”

Ratchet laughed. “You got that right,” he said. “Some days, I really wish I could go on vacation.”

He turned back to his workstation and scrolled through some charts, scanning the data, but not really seeing it. Being alone with Optimus was getting him way more flustered than usual.

“Where would you go?”

Ratchet turned back to Optimus, momentarily at a loss for words. They didn’t often engage in casual conversations like this. It had been a while since they had a nice, friendly chat that had nothing to do with Agent Fowler, Megatron, Decepticons, and war. Optimus was truly the best leader anyone could ask for…levelheaded, intelligent, and kind…but he was quite aloof and serious.

Ratchet blinked slowly. “Umm…well…probably a big city somewhere. I must admit, this desert is getting downright monotonous. The only thing stopping me from having an existential crisis out here is you.” He caught himself. “And—and Bumblebee and everyone else, of course.” _Frag._ Now he was looking like a fool.

“The war has taken a great deal from us, but together we keep hope alive.” Optimus tried to sound upbeat, but Ratchet didn’t miss the melancholy in his voice.

There was an awkward stretch of silence between them as Ratchet desperately searched for something to say. When he looked at Optimus, he was suddenly back on the rooftop in Iacon under the stars, face to face with Orion Pax. He tenderly cupped the clerk’s helm in his hands and stared deep into his optics before pressing his lips to Orion’s, starting out slow and gentle. His spark leapt when Orion responded enthusiastically, deepening the kiss.

He quickly averted his gaze.

_NO._

Why the frag was he thinking about this now?

He pulled himself together and looked back at Optimus, hoping his mortification didn’t show. Instead, he was taken aback by the raw, unfiltered emotions he saw in Optimus’s optics. Sorrow, worry, loss…the look of someone who had endured too much over the eons. So different from the vibrancy of Orion and his innocent dreams of traveling the stars or making Cybertron a better place.

Whatever Ratchet had seen vanished as Optimus hastily composed himself, returning to his usual stoicism.

 ***

Long after Optimus left the room, Ratchet still couldn’t focus on his work. Try as he might, it was impossible to rid himself of Optimus’s world-weary, forlorn face. The Prime naturally had a heavy burden on his shoulders and it would often leave him exhausted, but this had been a glimpse into the true depths of despair that Optimus must be feeling, but was so skilled at hiding.

He wasn’t sure what came over him next. His pedes seemed to move on their own, carrying him away from his station and deeper into the base where he searched for Optimus. He couldn’t find him at any of the other stations and concluded that he must’ve gone to recharge. Now seemed like a great time to return to work before the others returned, but he pressed on and turned down the hallway where their living quarters were situated, stopping in front of Optimus’s door.

He ground his denta in nervousness. He shouldn’t do this. Surely it wasn’t appropriate right now, especially since he had the gnawing feeling that he himself might’ve triggered an unhappy memory within his fellow Autobot. Optimus was an understanding mech, but he was still very private. It would show lack of discretion to intrude on his leader’s alone time. On the other hand, Optimus was his friend. He couldn’t just ignore the pain he saw. Besides, he was the medical officer. This was his specialty. He also wouldn’t pretend like his rekindled feelings for Optimus didn’t play a role, but he didn’t want to process that right now. It was too complicated.

Before long, Ratchet reached up and knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for nearly a YEAR, but these two revived me. I'm in love with this pairing. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
